1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of connectors for electrical conductors, and, more particularly to swaged connectors for use in a grounding grid.
2. Background
Substations in electrical power distribution systems require a properly designed and installed grounding system to insure reliable performance. Grounding is typically accomplished with a grid of electrical conductors buried in the soil. The substation equipment is connected to the grounding grid by means of cables, rods or bars that are securely connected to the grid.
Connections within and to the grid are typically made using special purpose connectors that are crimped to a grid conductor. The crimping process used to secure a connector concentrates the compressive force at one or a few locations around the circumference of the conductor. This localized concentration of force can result in a poor electrical connection. Swaging is a process that distributes compressive force evenly around the circumference of a cylindrical body. Therefore, a properly swaged connector will generally provide a superior connection in comparison to a crimped connector.